Britzus
Britzus (Rehdthiyr Tuhng: Briytzuhs) is a racing pilot currently competing in Grefìmos Anto, racing for The Shadowfolk. After finishing 2nd in Season 51 and 3rd in Season 50, she has become one of the current generation’s “Big 6”. She is nicknamed “The Assassin”, due to her propensity for making very brave late-race overtakes. Gender: Female Height: 1.02m Species: Chùpfti Eye colour: Yellow Date of Birth: 07/09/734 Age: 17 Wins: 14 Podiums: 41 Race starts: 168 First race: Cumbalayo, Season 43 First win: Meshevak, Season 45 Latest win: Ka’Ru, Season 51 Piloting style - Britzus employs a very aggressive piloting style, relying on powersliding a low-grip machine into corners. Due to her very light weight, her machine, Lightning Dagger, has higher acceleration but her top speeds are typically slightly lower compared to team-mate Oblis. Personality - Britzus is very energetic and hot-blooded. She is known for her perpetually hyperactive temperament. However, Britzus is also extremely giving and is known for gifting expensive, rare gems found in the Chùpftar mines. Grefìmos Anto - Britzus was promoted to Chùpftar Force for Season 43 of Grefìmos Anto, partnering Ehr. She impressed in her rookie year, scoring 42 points to Ehr’s 27. Season 44 began in disaster. In Cumbalayo, Britzus stalled on the grid. While running in a lowly 16th, she fumbled an overtake on Xhut and speared into the wall, wrecking her machine. In Felmagard, she finished 12th while Ehr finished 8th. Meshevak and Eranos saw her beat her teammate, although in neither race did she have any moments of note. Varidmir saw her turn a corner. After a botched second pitstop, Britzus overtook At’Jap Ret, and finally Kresta Gyamitaros with a brilliant lunge at the second hairpin, taking 11th place. Then in Validome, notorious for its overtaking difficulty, she barged past Gyamstos Kimìli on the final lap to take 9th. She finished a brilliant 7th on homesoil in Chùpftar, fending off The Shadowfolk’s Geru Narshil. It was hinted post-race that had the struggling Oblis not pulled out a brilliant 4th place herself, Britzus would have replaced her starting from Exasterone. Aside from tumbling off in Ka’Ru, Britzus produced good results for the remainder of the year. At Tigroth, Britzus’ friend and defending champion Trengo Mentùl had been killed following a crash. After the race, she was 9th in the championship, leading the midfield on 63 points. With her impressive performances, Britzus was called in as Trengo Mentùl’s replacement at Knife Edge Racing alongside Ralmad Ornas. Although she only finished 7th at the Iron Wall and 6th in Perideen, she matched Ralmad Ornas for pace both races and signed a one-year deal to stay with the team for Season 45. Season 45 was a turbulent year, although initially Britzus matched her teammate Ralmad Ornas. In Meshevak, where Ornas had claimed his maiden victory the previous year, Britzus overtook him at the Dimazesk to take her maiden victory. Although she tumbled out of Varidmir, she took 3rd in Chùpftar and her second podium. However, Britzus endured a terrible race in Exasterone, spinning three times and finishing 8th while Ralmad Ornas won the race. In the latter half of the season, Britzus took only a single podium - a 3rd at Desert of Storms. She ended the season 6th in the championship on 248 points, while Ornas finished 4th on 403. Consequently Draumur, who had fallen out with Howling Wolves, replaced Britzus at Knife Edge Racing. She returned to Chùpftar Force for Season 46, partnering Top’fu. With new rules meaning that machines were restored during a tumble, Britzus waited at nothing to put her scintillating aggression onto the racetrack. In Cumbalayo, she continued her trend of late-race overtakes with a do-or-die pass on Po’Ta to take 9th. In Chùpftar, like two years before, she finished ahead of The Shadowfolk’s Geru Narshil. Although The Shadowfolk allowed Narshil to race on homesoil in Ridgi, it was announced pre-race that Britzus would partner Oblis and replace Narshil for the final 6 rounds of the season, starting from Ka’Ru. In those races, she secured a 2nd in Ahrulm and a 3rd in Perideen. Before her promotion to The Shadowfolk, with 6 races to go, Britzus was on 57 points: only 5 less than midfield leader Mhirris’ eventual tally at year’s end. Season 47 was dominated by Master Sword Racing, and saw Britzus finish 8th overall while Oblis finished 3rd. However, they matched closely - with Britzus scoring 334 points compared to Oblis’ 377, less than a race win's worth. Significantly, Britzus also scored a higher points total in the final seven rounds. Season 48 saw Britzus finish 6th, pipping Oblis by three points overall. With 378 points, she tied with Kör Draumur. However Draumur had 3 wins to Britzus’ 2 - thus he finished 5th. Season 49 saw The Shadowfolk finally take the Constructors’ Championship. However, it was Oblis who took the glory, finally taking a World Championship. Season 50 saw Britzus finally claim a top 3 in the Pilots' Championship. She won in Chùpftar, Ridgi and Ahrulm and was in contention for the championship going into the final round in Perideen. Season 51 was her greatest season to date. In Cumbalayo she qualified 2nd, but overtook Langorius Sòlen in the closing laps to win. In Felmagard, she qualified 2nd, only to fall down the order when a poorly-timed Safety Craft came out. Fortunately, a second Safety Craft reversed the effects of the first one - and towards the end Britzus overtook Oblis to take two wins in two races. However, Britzus’ great work was undone in Eranos when, on a courageous 4-stop strategy she tried to chase down leading duo Langorius Sòlen and Archismou Kestethi. Unlike in Cumbalayo and Felmagard, she was unsuccessful - and tumbled out of the race while pursuing them. Then Varidmir and Validome came, notable bogey tracks for The Shadowfolk. In Varidmir, Britzus made an excellent start to 4th at the first corner, but she was powerless against faster machines and finished 7th. In Chùpftar, she was unable to beat Oblis and had to settle for 2nd, but she won in Exasterone, taking At’Jap Ret for the race lead. The inaugural race in Drinadfire looked to be hers for the taking, but overheating allowed Vangalìdi to overtake her. In Ridgi, she once again overtook At’Jap Ret in the final laps to win. In Uk’murt, she overtook Skizmor Aghil metres from the finish line to finish 2nd. She led Iron Wall, but retired when her machine fell apart mid-race. The final victory for her was in Ka’Ru, which she dominated from start to finish. In Hyper-5-Mile, recognising she was losing the championship, she overdrove and tumbled out of the race. Britzus finished the season 2nd, with 474 points. Personal LIfe - Britzus is infamous for her hard-drinking, hard-partying lifestyle. She is commonly found at bars in Chùpftar, engaging in brawls. Britzus remains a spinster, choosing to be non-monogamous. Britzus is friends with fellow pilot Divarin Lamved, with whom she speaks Chùpfti. Trivia - From Season 47 through to the present, Britzus has scored a higher position each time in the final championship. Her positions have been 8th, 6th, 5th, 3rd and 2nd. Britzus’ machine has dimmer colouring than her teammate’s due to Chùpfti having extreme sensitivity to bright colours. On the Exasterone racetrack, Britzus has her own chamber hidden within the underground tunnel complex. As is common among Chùpftii, Britzus is adept in languages and funded her racing career by working as a translator for Maerfa in Galinmir. As well as her native tongue, Chùpftii, she is able to speak Cumbalayan, Galinmir, Maerfa, Meshev, Eranii and Ridgan. Britzus is severely afraid of monkeys.